Kakashi and Sakura Finally Together
by sports4ever1405
Summary: This is Rated M for scenes not appropriate for younger viewers. This is about how Sakura and Kakashi came to be. With there Family of four.  Lemon.


Kakashi & Sakura FIANALLY!

Sakura is talking to her friend at a party. Her friend Ino was totally drunk.

"SAKURA!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"Oh I though you were over there." Ino points up to the ceiling.

"Ok Ino listen to me. You are drunk."

"What are you talkin about I'm totally undrunk with a hint of not drunk-ness"

"Whatever lets go we are leaving."

"But I don't want to."

"To bad."

"Hmph" Ino crosses her arms in anger. I take the keys from Ino and drag her to the car. By the time that I get there Ino is passed out on the pavement. "Oh so you fall asleep to make me put you in the car by myself huh? I am so going to get you." I think to myself. I pick up Ino and put her into the passenger side of the car. I then go to the driver's side of the car, and start up the car. "Where am I going to go?" I thinks to myself as I looks over at Ino. I snap. "KAKASHI'S PLACE!" I starts to turn around and drive to Kakashi's house. I parks in Kakashi's apartment's driveway.

"You j-just stay here." I says to Ino. Then I go up to Kakashi's door and knock on the door. A half naked Kakashi answers the door. I immediately turn red.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"U-um I-I-I-I want-ted to um?" my eyes start blinking rapidly "don't remember."

"Who do you have in your car?"

"I-I…"

"Did you forget that too?"

"Y-yeah I guess so if it were important I would remember."

"I guess. Well its cold out please, please come in."

"Thanks it is kinda cold out here." I walk into Kakashi's apartment and my heart starts pounding. Then the second that he closes the door we start to hear a down pour of rain.

"Stay here, I'm going to go and check the weather alert on the T.V."

"Ok." He goes and turns on the television. He sits down on the couch. I walk up behind him. Kakashi and stand behind the couch. He looks up at me while I still look at the T.V. He starts to blush.

"Um please excuse me Sakura I'm going to go and make a pot of coffee. Would you like some?"

"Oh no thank you."

"You sure?"

"Ok well I'm going to go the kitchen now you can sit down if you like." Kakashi says to me as he's leaving the room.

"Ok thank you." I say as I am sitting down. Kakashi looks at me as he is leaving the room and runs into the door. He gets into the kitchen and closes the door.

"WHAT AM I DOING WHY AM I BLUSHING AT MY FORMER STUDENT THAT IS SO NOT RIGHT!"

"Having any trouble in there Kakashi?" He peek's his head out the door with a smile that I can see only with his one eye that he shows.

"No, no I'm ok." He closes the door and walks back into the kitchen. When he hears the door close he starts hitting himself in the head. Then he when he gets that out of his system he walks back into the living room and sits next to me on the couch. I then starts to breath differently then I normally do.

"Um Kakashi where's your coffee?"

"Oh uh I decided not to have any anymore."

"Oh ok cool."

"So what have you heard from the weather report?"

"Nothing it's been a commercial since you left but the rain has gotten harder and it's been falling faster."

"Well that's not good." Then the commercial ends. "Welcome back to the 6o'clock news. Now let's go to Stormy Clearweather with well the uh… weather. Thanks Tom. Today as you can see there is going to be non-stop rain fall at the least 5 inches of rain and hour. So stay in your homes and lock up because we are having the most dreadful and deadly rain fall that we have had in the last 150 years. The rain has been predicted to fall for at least two days. So stay inside, stay warm and stay tuned in for more reports. Back to you Tom." Then when we hear that Kakashi turns off the T.V. We sit there for a minute in the silence.

"Well it looks like you are going to have to spend the night here." When I hear that from Kakashi I start to blush. "Why don't you go and take a shower?" I then look at Kakashi with wide eyes. "You don't think that I am a peeping tom now do you?" I shake my head no. "Well then." Kakashi goes down the hall and opens a closet. Then he pulls out a towel. He comes back down the hallway to see me standing at the back of the hallway. "Here ya go." He hands me the towel. The bathroom is down the hall and it's the last door on your left." I nod. "Oh wait Sakura," I look back at him. I am so shocked at the situation that I am now in that I am not able to speak. "You're going to need clothes." My eyes widen again. "Here why don't you get in the shower, and I will get you some clothing." I nod my head again. Then I walk into the bathroom. When I get there I turn on the shower and I turn on the sink. Then I splash cold water on my face.

"What am I thinking? Kakashi isn't going to do anything perevertish." I then start to take off my clothes, and set them in a small pile on the floor under my towel so that no one can see them. Then I pull the shower curtain open and Kakashi walks right into the room. I turn around and see Kakashi standing in the doorway. Kakashi's eyes are now as wide as I have ever seen them. My heart is ready to explode from going so fast.

"Uh I-uh-I am sooooo sorry!" Kakashi says as he bows. It's at that moment that I realize that I had feelings for Kakashi. It's so weird because they just came out of nowhere. I go over to Kakashi and he opens his eyes and he sees my feet. I put my hand down and pick up his chin. His eyes then scale my body. I then have him look at my face. My eyes say that I want him to take me. He then stands up and looks at me. He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I close my eyes.

"Wait…" I say putting my hand on Kakashi's chest.

"What is it I thought that you wanted this?"

"I do but the thing is…" I sigh. "Do you have a robe that I could barrow?"

"Of course." He grabs the one that is hanging on the back of the door.

"Thanks you." I then kiss him. His eyes are so wide. He then stops me.

"Ok now I am really confused. Happy, but, confused." He says holding my hand at his chest.

"Here come with me." I take his hand and we go and sit on his couch. "I need to tell you something. Something about me that nobody outside my family knows.

"Come on tell me you don't think that I would tell someone do you?"

"Well it all depends on how you take in the situation."

"Come on tell me. Wait your not married are you?

I giggle. "No I'm not married I want to fall in love before that happens and up until this night I haven't fallen in love."

"Wait is that what you wanted to tell me that you love me?"

"Well yes and no. What I wanted to tell you is that I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm going to tell you a little story about me when I was younger. When I was about five years old I was being baby sat by my older cousin. And he kinda did stuff to me…" I get cut off.

"HE RAPED YOU? I AM SO GOING TO CALL THE POLICE ON THAT BASTERD WHO IS HE WHATS HIS NAME?"

"No stop this is what I meant by I didn't want you to tell anybody. That situation was a long time ago and no he didn't rape me but close. If I hadn't realized what was going on I would have been raped but I wasn't ok. I wasn't."

"Alright… is that it?"

"No there's more." Kakashi now has a sympathetic look on his face. Well at least on the part of it that I can see. "The same thing happened again with a different cousin when I was seven." Kakashi's head falls into his hands. I hear him kind of crying a little bit. "Kakashi are you ok?"

"No I'm not. I'm angrier then ever and I don't know why."

"Well then there's a simple question that you need to answer. Who are you angry at?"

"Your cousins."

"Well that's understandable. But why are you worried about what happened in my past?"

"BECAUSE YOU THE WOMNA THAT I LO… I mean you're my student and I need to make sure that nothing stands in the way of your feelings for your past and the missions that you are going to be going on." I then think to myself "So he only thinks of me as his student I knew that he could never have real feelings for me." I look at him with his hands still covering his face. Then he stands up with his hand over his mouth. Well the mask covering his mouth and he walks over to the window and watches the rain. He is at the window for a pure five minutes. I then look down and start to walk back to the bathroom. Kakashi stops me by grabbing my arm. "Where are you going?"

"To take my shower." I then hear Kakashi sigh.

"Why?"

"Isnt that what you wanted me to do?"

"It was but not anymore. Now I just want you to stay with me."

"Why?" Kakashi looks at me and then thinks to himself "I knew it she doesn't think of me anymore then a teacher. That kiss meant nothing to her. I bet she just did it as like an its ok kiss or something. I was stupid to think that she was ever really attracted to me."

"No reason." He releases his grip and closes his eyes. I then start to walk down the hall again. "What do you think of me?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. What do you think of me?"

"Well I think that you are a great ninja. I think that your fighting skills are off the charts-"

"That's not what I meant. I'm not asking what you think of me as a fighter but what you think of me as a man."

"Oh…um."

"I knew it you don't have any feelings for me at all. To you I will always be your sensei." When I hear that my eyes widen.

"You mean that you had feelings for me?"

"Well in retrospect yes I did. But that was only because I thought that you had feelings for me."

"I did. I do."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. The reason that I didn't tell you was for the same reason you didn't tell me I thought that you would always think of me as a student and not a woman. I was scared that when I told you that I love you, you would look at me and reject my confession."

"So are you saying that we have mutual feelings?"

"I guess so." I start to walk into the bathroom again. Kakashi then darts down the hall and slams the door shut with his hand so that I can't go in. "Kakashi what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to go in there."

"Why is there something wrong with me getting in the shower?"

"No there wouldn't be anything wrong with you taking a shower so much as there would be a problem with me being able to control myself from bursting in there. I'm saying that my self restraint wouldn't be as good as it normally is."

"Kakashi, who is telling you to restrain yourself?" He looks up from the ground and into my eyes. I am smiling as I put my hand on his cheek. I pull Kakashi close and closer and closer until we kiss. He is so surprised that I was bold enough to do that. He keeps on kissing me. Making the kiss more and more passionate. He grabs onto my hand, and puts it on his back. I wrap my arms around his back and I wrap my legs around his waist. He holds onto me as he opens the door to his bed room, and when we fall onto the mattress and the exact same time lightning and thunder strike. He rolls over so that he is on top of me.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok with this?"

"I don't know but I think that it will become clearer to me as we go along."

"Are you sure I mean after what happened to you after your cousins experience I would think that you are going to be afraid of men. I mean what I am about to do to you is no different then what they did to you."

"Shhhhh." I say putting my finger over his mouth. "No it is different because I want you too. I am not showing any restraint. I am not screaming no. Kakashi don't ever think that what you do to me is the same thing as they did to me because its not the same in the slightest. I love you and you love me. What they did to me that wasn't love at all. That was… I don't even know what that was. But what I do know is that it wasn't right." Kakashi's eyes water. He sits up and rolls off me on to the bed. "What is it? I told you that you are nothing like them in the slightest."

"I know but you were so honest with me and sharing you deepest secret with me I think that I should share my deepest one with you." I gasp.

"You don't mean that you are going to…" He starts to take his mask off. Before he takes it completely off he looks at me.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them until I say otherwise."

"Ok." I close my eyes completely oblivious to what is going to happen next. He grabs my face and turns it toward him.

"Now when I say so, open your eyes ok?"

"Alright."

"One…Two…" It goes silent.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah, yeah I know just give me a minute this is the first time that I have ever shown anyone my face. And that kiss that we had, that passionate kiss..."

"I know it was amazing. Granted it was through a mask but still."

"No, not but still I can't let you go through kissing someone through a mask. That's why I wanted to show you my face."

"Listen to me." I put my hand out to his face. "I will love you no matter what you look like. I fell in love with you while I can only see one corner of your face."

"I know but it is still hard."

"I completely understand. Take your time." Once Kakashi hears that he takes of the remainder of his mask.

"Three."

"Huh?"

"You can open your eyes now." I hesitate at first but then I bring myself to open my eyes. I look at him and my jaw drops and I cover my mouth. Kakashi then closes his eyes. He has got scars all over his face. I take my hand away from my mouth and touch his face. "What are-" I put my finger over my mouth trying to say 'shhhh' but nothing comes out, but he gets what I'm saying. I then start licking his scars. He pushes my face away. "Ok what are you doing? I thought that you would be disgusted with this."

"Are you out of your mind I think that they are the most amazing scars that I have ever seen in my whole life. And being on you shows that you are more of a hero then I ever thought that you were. Not that I didn't think that you were a hero because I did, but this is just…" He put a finger over my mouth.

"Now it is my turn to say shhhh. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met. You were my top student. My smartest student. And now you are teaching me."

"What am I teaching you?"

"To forgive and forget."

"How so?"

"I'm not going to wear my mask anymore."

"NO!"

"Huh?"

"I want you to keep wearing your mask I mean it's not like I don't want you to come out of your shell and all, but I want this to be something that only I can see. No one else."

"Wow I didn't think that you felt so strongly about me."

"Well of course I do you are the most important thing to me." Kakashi pulls me in to kiss him. For the first time with out him wearing a mask. He goes deeper and deeper into my throat. Tears well up in my eyes and fall down my face. Then they hit Kakashi's face. He stops kissing me.

"Why are you crying Sakura? Did I hurt you?"

"No of course not I am just happy." He smiles and starts to kiss me again. Then his hands slide from my shoulders to my waist and he unties the robe. He pulls it from my shoulders revealing my body. He lays me down on the bed and lies on top of me kissing my neck. I can feel him even though he is still wearing his jeans. He is just about to move his hands down onto my chest when he hears the door bell ringing. He stops kissing me and looks down the hall to the front door.

"Who could that be?"

"I don't know? Just let them think that nobody is home." The knocking continues and gets louder. We then have to stop and Kakashi gets up off of me, puts his mask back on, and answers the door while I put my robe back on. I follow him down the hallway. Ion is at the door. My eyes widen.

"YOU LEFT ME IN THE CAR WHILE IT WAS DOWN POURING!"

"That's what I forgot about." I say looking at Kakashi. Then Ion looks at me and Sees me in a robe and Kakashi without a shirt on. Then she hears the shower running, because I had still forgotten to turn it off. She then puts two and two together.

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX?"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi and I say simultaneously while pulling her into Kakashi's apartment while she is also soaking wet. "No we didn't have sex but we were very close and it got interrupted thanks to you." Kakashi says to Ion.

"Kakashi its not her fault she didn't know."

"I know. Here why don't you go and take a shower while it's still running Sakura will put your clothes in the dryer."

"Ok." She goes into the bathroom. I turn around and see Kakashi with a disappointed look on his face. I put my hand on his cheek and lower his mask. I then kiss him passionately. Then I walk down the hall. I knock on the bathroom door.

"Ion you ok in there?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Here are my clothes" She says sticking her hand out the door with her sopping wet clothes in them. I take her clothes and put them in the dryer. Then I walk over to Kakashi who is sitting on the couch. I come up behind him and wrap my hands around his neck. Then I start kissing his neck. He then turns around and kisses me. Next thing I know I am being pulled over the couch and onto the floor. Kakashi is straddling me. He pins my arms down and kisses me. I then turn my head away so that he is now kissing my neck.

"Wait Kakashi Ion is in the shower."

"No she's not." Ion says standing over the couch looking at us.

"AHHHH!" Kakashi and I both say startled.

"I knew that you guys were going to try something the minute that I got out of the room and I was right how smart am I?"

"Not that smart because if you were you would let me…FINISH WHAT I WANT TO DO!"

"Settle down. I wasn't planning on staying. I was just going to wait until my clothes were dry and then I am going to go home I think that my head has cleared out most of the alcohol. So im good enough to drive. If you just give me the keys I will be happy to leave the minute that my clothes are dry that cool with you guys? As if I had to ask you that question." Kakashi and I both look at each other. I then nod and get out from under Kakashi and go to my clothes in the bathroom and get my keys from my pocket.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks and don't worry the rain has gotten lighter so the streets are starting to drain out."

"Alright." Then we hear the dryer beep.

"Wow Kakashi you have a really fast dryer."

"Yeah I know." Ion goes and gets her stuff from the dryer, and I help Kakashi up from the ground. "Two times. Two times we have been interrupted from that girl." Kakashi whispers in my ear.

"Calm down she will be gone soon and then you won't be interrupted anymore. If anything not by her."

"Alright." He pulls me by the shoulder to his side and kisses my head. Ion is now changed and she leaves. "FINALLY!" Kakashi then picks me up and lays me down on his bed. "Stay here." He tells me as he leaves the room. I look out the door.

"Kakashi where are you going?"

"Just wait there I am getting something."

"Ok." So I sit there on the bed waiting for him to come back. When he does he is holding something in his hand. "Kakashi what do you have there?

Actually it's for you." I open it and see a beautifully carved necklace.

"Oh my" I gasp "Kakashi this is the most beautifully carved thing that I have ever seen in my whole life."

"Oh I am willing to doubt that I am not the most skilled carver."

"YOU MADE THIS?"

"Yeah it's um… it's a betrothal necklace." My eyes widen. I look at Kakashi with tears in my eyes.

"You… you made this?" Kakashi nods.

"I want you to marry me. Please I mean I know that this is moving very fast but you are the most beautiful thing in the world I have had this necklace made since the day that you turned 16. I marked it on my calendar. And do you see this?" He shows me a calendar of 3/23/XX. I have a confused look on my face. "Do you see this date circled?"

"Yeah that's my 18th birthday what about it?"

"That is the day that you become legally obliged to be married. And that is the day that we are going to have our wedding if you say yes to this. Sakura?"

"Yes?" I say quietly with tears in my eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, YES I WILL." I say leaping into his arms. We fall onto the ground. He is still holding me and we are laying on our sides smiling. I then look at him and take his mask off so that I can see his smile for the first time with my own eyes. I see his smile and kiss that smile. "I love your smile and I always will." Then Kakashi looks into my eyes and starts kissing me and we finally are able to make love to each other. I have lost my virginity to the man that I love. I wake up the next day on the ground. I open my eyes and start to cry because I see that I am all alone. "I knew it. It was too good to be true." Kakashi runs to the bedroom because he hears me crying.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I turn around and see Kakashi standing in the doorway. I leap up off the ground and into his arms. "Whoa what's wrong are you ok are you in pain from last night? I mean losing your virginity and all. I've heard that, that can be painful sometimes. I mean I wouldn't know from experience because that was my first time too but still."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you I was just so scared I thought that this was all a dream and that I woke up at my house on the floor all alone, and that I…"

"Shhhh." Kakashi wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly making me feel safe and secure. "Sakura I am right here I am not going to go anywhere. I will always be here for you." Tears start to stream down my face when I hear that. A few days pass by. I have woken up early to make breakfast for myself and Kakashi. When I open the top to the breakfast I get nauseous. I then run to the bath room and throw-up.

"Whoa that's weird I haven't eaten anything yet." I count on my hands how long it has been since my last period. "That's right my period is late. Could…could I be pregnant?" I then walk out to the dinning room to see Kakashi sitting at the dinning table eating the breakfast that I had made.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. Hey Kakashi what would you do if you had gotten me pregnant?"

"Tell you to have an abortion."

"My eyes widen and my jaw drops."

"I'm just kidding relax. I will cross that bridge when I get to it."

"THIS ISN'T SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT I AM BEING SERIOUS!"

"Sakura? Did I get you pregnant?"

"I-I don't know yet. At least not for sure. My period is late and I am having morning sickness. Kakashi I'm scared." I then start to cry and Kakashi comes up from the table and hugs me.

"It's true that since I am a man that I cant understand what this is like for you but I can't just stand by with arms crossed and watch you go through this all by yourself. If you are pregnant then this is going to be both of our responsibilities. I helped create this baby inside of you. You didn't do it all on your own. Ok?" I nod my head. "First thing that we have to do is go to the hospital and make sure if you are pregnant or not. Home pregnancy tests aren't always accurate. And I want to be 100% sure." I nod my head and we head for the hospital. Kakashi and I go in for an ultrasound. Then we are waiting in our hospital room. Then doctor comes in.

"Hi. I am Doctor Anderson." She tells me that she has my test results. "Do you want to hear them?" I nod my head yes. "Congratulations you are pregnant." My eyes widen. Kakashi stands up.

"So what are we going to need to do to insure that she has a healthy pregnancy and that the birth goes well?" I am shocked that he wants to know this much about what to do when someone gets pregnant.

"Well you are going to want to go to birthing classes and make sure that she doesn't eat any foods like fish. And Sakura if you have any spotting I want you to contact me immediately." I nod my head. "That's pretty much all I have for now. "Oh and you are going to want to limit active sports. The less running you do the better."

"Ok."

"Well that's all that I have for now if you have any questions at all please contact me anytime here is my card it has the hospital number on it my home number on it and my cell number on it."

"Thank you doctor." Kakashi shakes Dr. Anderson's hand, and we leave. "Well your pregnant."

"Yup I am."

"Well we are going to raise one hell of a baby ok?" My eyes water.

"Ok" I say hugging him. We head home and Kakashi picks me up and brings me directly to the bedroom. "Kakashi she said that I need to be careful with active sports, she didn't say that I need to be on full-on bed rest."

"I know but I am not taking any chances of you tripping and falling."

"But Kakashi I am going to need to walk sometimes or I could get blood clots. That happened to my mother, and I don't want it to happened to me ok. I am going to be careful I promise now please let me down."

"Ok fine." He sets me down.

"Whoa!" I pretend to fall.

"SAKURA!"

"Kidding."

"Man that was so not funny I thought that you were going over." I look at him with my hands on my hips and say that I am going to be fine I just need to be careful.

"Now I am going to go and make myself a sandwich I'm hungry. And don't worry I will be careful I promise ok Kakashi?"

"Ok but I am going to follow you."

"What's going to happen is the bread going to attack me?"

"You never know it might" Kakashi says jokingly. So we go into the kitchen and I get out some peanut butter to make a peanut butter sandwich. Then I think to myself that I don't really want this, as a sandwich.

"Hey Kakashi I don't want this instead I want…" Kakashi comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. He then moves his hand to my left breast. Which is the most sensitive of the two. "Ahhh Kakashi what are you doing?"

"Shhhh the baby will hear you. I heard that when the baby is first conceived that having sex is actually good for the baby."

"Well I don't want to right now maybe later." Kakashi sighs.

"Fine I guess that's better then nothing." He lets go of me. He then turns me around and kisses me so passionately that I drop the bread. My mind goes completely blank. My whole body starts to tingle. I grab onto his back. He then wraps his arms around me and arches my back so that my chest is pushed onto his. I can feel him getting harder then a diamond in an ice storm. I move my hand down and satisfy his needs down there. Kakashi starts to groan. I then undo his pants. Kakashi stops kissing me.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I was being satisfied." I have a confused look on my face. "Well I don't want to be satisfied by your hand I want to be satisfied by you."

"Like I said, later ok?"

"Alright." So he releases me and I walk into the living room and look up pregnancies on the internet. Then I read something that says if you have sex while you are pregnant the labor pain will be reduced.

"KAKASHI!"

"What?"

"I found something on the internet." I say while running to him. Then I trip and fall into his arms. He catches me.

"Whoops." He says catching me. "Careful." I look up at him and jump up to his lips. Then we both fall to the ground. "I thought that you wanted to wait."

"I found something on the internet saying that if you have sex when you are pregnant that the birth will be alot less painful."

"So are you saying that you want to have sex everyday?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaybe."

"MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!".

NINE MONTHS LATER!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I am in labor and practicly breaking Kakashi's hand.

"Come on Sakura push i can see the head." i push harder and finally give birth to a baby girl that I name Janisa Li Abra

"WAIT THERES ANOTHER BABY!" My eyes widen as i give birth to a baby boy that i name Naruto after my best friend. Finally my life is going the way that i want it to.


End file.
